Fosters' First Times
by FanSecondLife14
Summary: Two sneak peeks into scenes between Brandon/Jesus and Jude/Connor. Things just happen naturally.


**After mulling around an idea to write for The Fosters, I've finally found the perfect opportunity to do so! This was sort of an exercise to write for two different pairings, with a different atmosphere for both. So the two sections aren't necessarily connected (for now?), but as they are from the same series and in my mind, at the same time period chronologically, I decided to put them together for a fic.**

** The first is Brandon/Jesus with a faster aggressive pace, and the second is Jude/Connor with a slower, more emotional based connection.**

** I hope you enjoy both stories, and I'll probably be writing for this series more down the line, so please look forward to more!**

* * *

It just sort of happened.

Maybe Brandon was upset over feeling so powerless when it came to Callie, and angry that Wyatt seemed to be coming back into her life and stealing her away again. And maybe Jesus was frustrated that going off his meds wasn't panning out the way he wanted it too, and things with Lexi really screwed things up with Emma. Maybe it was just one of those things that happens in the heat in the moment because nothing else really makes sense, and any comfort is good enough, even if it's not who you really want it from.

Yeah. That was probably it. How else could Brandon explain making out with Jesus on his bed?

Brandon wasn't sure which one of them had leaned in first, but the instant their mouths met, they were practically tongue fucking each other. Pent up frustration and frenzied hormones were a lethal combination.

It was a power struggle, both brothers trying to pin the other to the bed, and take full charge of the kid. Brandon wasn't usually this aggressive, but these rough kisses with Jesus were igniting a hunger inside him. He couldn't possibly submit to his younger brother. But he didn't really have a choice, because Jesus's wrestling skills and extra muscle were more than enough to give him the edge.

Jesus was hard. Brandon could feel his brother's hard-on grinding against his crotch. He had seen Jesus's dick before. As a kid, his brother enjoyed running around the house naked as a form of entertainment. But he had never seen Jesus's dick erect. Feeling it pressing his own raging boner was wild.

Through their heavy kisses, Brandon and Jesus tore each other's clothes off like they were cannibals, desperate to take in each other's naked flesh. Brandon's six inch cock thwacked against his stomach, a glob of pre-cum oozing against his abs. This would have been the perfect time to get the advantage over Jesus, but Brandon was distracted. How had he not managed to see how ripped Jesus had gotten?

His brother's chest was insane, those blocky defined pecs arousing a deep thirst in Brandon that agitated his already overstimulated hormones. And Jesus's abs were amazing. Brandon just wanted to run his mouth along each one, to feel those tight abs tensing underneath his tongue. He just had to touch Jesus, but before he got the chance, Jesus pinned both of his hands above his head. And no amount of desperate struggling could break the grip Jesus had on his wrists.

"Come on, Jesus."

"What? I can't help my natural wrestling instincts. Just lay back and enjoy, bro."

It was a little embarrassing to be dominated so easily by his younger brother, but Brandon couldn't deny the pleasure that was coursing through his veins when Jesus began licking and sucking his body. What Jesus couldn't get at with his tongue, he groped with his hands, leaving Brandon a writhing mess, moaning Jesus's name like it was the only word in his vocabulary.

Jesus was so aggressive, sucking on Brandon's nipples as if he was trying to pull them clear off the older boy's chest, even biting down on them. That sent a surge of pain through Brandon's system, but the constant back and forth before biting and gentle licks had Brandon's dick throbbing like crazy. Jesus was inching his way lower and lower, slurping loudly through open-mouthed kisses down Brandon's abs, until he reached the hard dick, which he gave a couple slow, lazy strokes before pulling the shaft into his mouth.

His brother's inexperience was obvious, but Brandon didn't care. Feeling a big eager tongue lapping around his cockhead was eliciting pre-cum to come gushing from the slit. He humped Jesus's mouth, too caught up in his own pleasure to notice that his brother's cock was wagging above, dripping pre-cum as well. Both out of a desire to make Jesus feel as good as he did, and because maybe he could take back a little control by doing so, Brandon wrapped his lips around Jesus's cock.

It wasn't as easy as porn made it seem, but Brandon wasn't going to give up and look stupid in front of Jesus. So he did his best to bob his head between his brother's legs, taking as much as of the thick five inches as he could without gagging. When he came close to that point, Brandon discovered that sucking on Jesus's balls drove his brother wild, so he sucked on Jesus's sac with as much aggression as he could.

Apparently, Jesus took this as a challenge to his control, and so he one-upped Brandon by diving his face between his older brother's ass cheeks, and licking along his crack. Brandon was caught off guard by the new bolt of pleasure that struck him, but he was quick to retaliate, spreading Jesus's muscular ass apart to work his tongue into that tight pucker.

Both brothers did their best to drive the other crazy by probing their tongues into the other's asshole, before replacing their mouths with their fingers. Brandon used digging his fingers deeper into Jesus's hole as a distraction from the slight discomfort from his own body being forced open by long thick fingers. He liked feeling Jesus's inner walls clamping around his own fingers so tight, and whenever he needed the extra push to redirect his attention, he sucked on Jesus's dick, or licked his balls.

It was a near photo finish when they found each other's prostates, toying with their brother's sweet spot enough to keep them right on the edge. As tempting as it was to shoot a huge load over his brother's body, Brandon knew neither one of them would be cumming until Jesus was inside him.

His brother's thickness stretching him so harshly had Brandon biting his bottom lip almost hard enough to draw blood and gripping the covers below him like his life depended on it. But Jesus kept pushing just a little deeper, which made Brandon extremely grateful that Jesus didn't just shove his hard cock up his ass and fuck him into oblivion. It took him a couple minutes to get used to the sensation of Jesus buried to the hilt inside him, and he felt so full that it was hard to imagine the shaft pushing in and out of him, but when Jesus began doing just that, Brandon felt like he was seeing stars.

His right hand had never done his body this much service. It was sensory overload, especially when Jesus picked up his pace, and found a quick rhythm. Brandon couldn't believe that he was being fucked by his younger brother, but a few hard jabs to his prostate eliminated any lingering embarrassment that had been hiding in his body.

The bed was starting to creak, and Jesus's balls were slapping against his ass so loudly that it could only be described as _graphic_.

Brandon wrapped his long legs around Jesus's back, and held onto his brother's muscular shoulders, their mouths seeking each other out as Jesus began to fuck him harder, faster.

"Cumming," Brandon whimpered into Jesus's mouth.

Jesus pulled away from the kiss to take a proper look at Brandon's orgasm, slapping his brother's hand away to grab his dick and stroke as quickly as he could. Brandon's hips arched off the bed and his dick pulsated violently as it erupted thick blasts of cum that shot hit him in the face and streaked across his sweaty chest.

Assaulting Brandon's prostate with rough rapid strokes, Jesus came right after his brother, his balls throbbing as they pumped out droves of cum that filled Brandon's ass.

There would be consequences to this. As Brandon came down from the dizzying high of orgasm, he knew that he would have to deal with this, but for a few moments, he felt good, like all of his problems couldn't break through to his body when Jesus was lying on top of it. And that was a feeling he wanted to hold onto for as long as possible.

* * *

Jude had been feeling this way for a couple months. It was confusing and embarrassing, especially when he woke up from a dream that left his pajama pants too tight. Jesus gave him some good-natured teasing, which made him even more embarrassed, but a little happy that Jesus was treating him more like a brother, and less like the annoying kid who took over half of his room.

After changing foster homes so much, it was hard for Jude to really connect with other kids. Now that he and Connor had become friends, he didn't want a stupid crush to go messing with that.

He tried everything he could think of to put these inappropriate thoughts away, to tuck them tight into a corner of his mind where they could fester into nothingness. But all Connor had to do was smile at him, and he felt like melting into a puddle of soppy gooey feelings. Lena assured him that all boys and girls went through this exploratory stage of puberty, and it didn't necessarily mean he was gay, but the question continued to preoccupy his mind whether these new feelings for Connor really meant something or not.

They had developed a routine of studying together in Jude's room on the weekend. Jude was having some trouble keeping up with the classes, so Connor volunteered to help him. It was a huge relief at first, because the added pressure to perform well in school only piled more stress onto his plate, but just being around Connor put him at ease. Even when their study sessions slipped into video game time, the workload didn't seem as daunting after laughing so much.

Now, Jude's main problem was keeping his eyes on his book, and not on Connor. His best friend looked cute when he was concentrating so much. Did guys like being called cute? Jude didn't know why he even bothered entertaining the question when giving the slightest inkling about his feelings would put their friendship in jeopardy. For both of their sakes, he had to make sure anything between him and Connor was completely platonic.

"Do you mind if I take my shirt off?" Connor asked. Jude was glad he wasn't drinking anything, because he would have definitely spit it all out in surprise. "It's really hot in this room."

"Sorry. Jesus was working out this morning, and he likes the room hot because it makes him sweat more. It always takes a little bit to clear the air."

"Don't worry about it."

Apparently, Connor took Jude's apology as agreement to his request, because before Jude could say something definitely either way, Connor was pulling his long-sleeved shirt over his head.

It wasn't like Jude had never seen another boy bare-chested before. With Jesus's new workout regimen, his new brother walked around the house hung out in his room without a shirt all the time. And Jude had seen Brandon come out of the shower after forgetting his shirt in his room, but this was different. This was Connor.

He hadn't realized how muscular his best friend was. Connor already had a set of abs that rivaled Jude's brothers, and biceps that looked a lot harder than Jude ever recalled them being. Seeing so much of Connor's bare skin made Jude's cheeks flush with heat, and his pants tight with a familiar ache. Neither of these sensations went unnoticed by Connor.

"Hey, can I ask you something? I'm not trying to assume anything, and it's totally cool if you are or you're not, but are you…I mean…"

It was rare to see Connor so apprehensive about anything. But Connor understood, and was thankful, for his friend's decision to tread so lightly. It made it that much easier to be honest knowing that Connor wouldn't abandon him, or spread the news to the whole school.

"Gay?" Connor nodded. "I don't know. Lately, I've been having these…feelings."

"I kind of figured. I wasn't sure at first, but I was pretty sure you were checking me out a couple times." Jude's cheeks were so hot that they were starting to hurt a little. "You can touch me. If you want to, I mean."

The whole thing was surreal. Connor was sitting against his backboard, his shirt at his side and looking at Jude with those eyes that made his heart race. Jude swallowed as he reached his hand forward, reveling in the sigh that fell from his best friend's lip when he made contact with Connor's skin.

Jude's pace was slow, letting his fingers splay across Connor's muscles as he explored the warm bare skin. As vivid as his fantasies had been, they were nowhere near as fulfilling as this moment, Jude running his hand up and down Connor's fantastic abs. His heart was pounding so fast that Jude swore it was going to race right out of his chest and hop around the room, hyped up on adrenaline.

But what excited Jude more than anything was Connor's reaction, how his best friend occasionally shut his eyes and moaned, before opening them up. In those moments, Jude recognized something. He couldn't quite place what it was, but it was there, an energy that was calling to him, and encouraging him to continue. Could Connor have wanted this as much as he did?

A sound somewhere between a groan and a whimper filled the room when Jude's fingers brushed against Connor's right nipple.

"Sorry. Did that feel weird?"

"A little, but good weird. Could you do it again?"

Jude couldn't fight his usual tooth grin that spread across his face when Connor asked him to keep going. It made the lingering doubts in his mind dissipate, and his touch firmer. He played with Connor's small dark nipples, which were sitting atop a nice pair of pecs. Without any clear direction about what he was doing, Jude just let himself be guided by his own instincts, and all the sounds coming from Connor's mouth. He flicked the bud with his fingertip, then increased the pressure by griping the tip and twisting it side to side. From the way Connor arched his back, Jude knew his friend like what he was doing.

That was when Jude noticed the bulge in Connor's jeans. Connor had said it was okay to touch him, but did that mean everywhere? Just the fact that Connor was as turned on as he was meant a lot to Jude. And he wanted Connor to see that connection.

Before he had the chance to think too much about it, he felt another hand holding his own, sliding it between his legs. With Connor guiding him, Jude squeezed Connor's crotch. He was feeling his best friend up, his own dick throbbing in the confines of his briefs from overexcitement.

"Let's take our pants off."

_Our_? Jude wasn't sure if he was more nervous about seeing Connor completely naked, or having to strip in front of his much more muscular friend. Jude knew his body was nothing to look at, especially in comparison to Jesus's or Brandon's, but they were older. Even though Connor was his age, his body was so much better. Jude didn't want Connor to be disappointed, or turned off when he took off his clothes.

"Need some help?"

"No, I just…" Connor held the hem of Jude's shirt, and their eyes locked. They hung out all the time, but had they ever been this close before? Jude couldn't recall noticing how hazel Connor's eyes were. He slowly lifted his arms, and let Connor take off his shirt, gasping when he felt those warm hands tracing up and down his chest. Jude didn't have firm pecs or tight abs, but the way Connor touched him, and looked at him with that energy in his eyes put Jude at ease. It was the greatest feeling in the world to know that Connor wanted him.

They pulled off their pants and briefs, then stepped out of them. Here Jude was, naked and vulnerable, but not uncomfortable. His eyes trailed from Connor's size six feet, up his strong hairless legs, to the four inch dick standing at full attention, just like his own. Without hesitation plaguing his every movement, Jude reached forward and took hold of his friend's shaft.

His boldness surprised even himself, but he slowly stroked from base to tip just like he did his own occasionally when he was in the shower. In a house full of teenagers, and sharing a room with Jesus, it was really hard to find any private time to take care of his aching balls. The shower was really the only time he had guaranteed privacy, and even then, it was in the midst of the morning rush of everyone trying to get ready for school. Now, he could take his time and jerk Connor off, while his best friend reciprocated.

Connor's hand felt so much better than his own, fingers wrapping around the pulsing shaft, every so often dipping down to grab his balls. It felt so good that Jude had to do the same, which made Connor moan his name. Hearing his name in Connor's husky voice would forever be the hottest sound Jude would ever heard. That would be the sound he would replay over and over at night when he was lying awake, hand shoved down his pants when he was so horny that he didn't even care that Jesus was sleeping just a few feet away.

Jude never wanted these intense feelings to stop, but he was already starting to feel the tremors of orgasm creep on him. He was about to warn Connor to either slow down, or go faster – he hadn't made up his mind which – when he felt Connor's mouth on his own.

His first kiss. Jude was shaking as Connor's tongue rolled around his own, and his friend's stroking quickened. His toes curled and his dick pulsed between Connor's fingers as he came. Jude's orgasm triggered Connor's. Jude could feel cum shooting across his hand, which had a couple more spurts of cum oozing from his slit.

They pulled away from their messy kiss and panted for breath, Jude so exhausted from orgasm that he collapsed against Connor, who caught him, and crossed the short distance back to Jude's bed. Once his legs stopped shaking so much, Jude grabbed some tissues so they could clean up.

There was no pouring out of feelings, or talk about being secret boyfriends, or even just messing around again. After what had just happened, it was pretty hard for Jude not to think he was at least a little attracted to Connor, but for the moment, they were just best friends. And when Connor smiled at him before he said they should get back to studying, Jude couldn't have been happier with that.

* * *

**And there we have it. I think Jude and Connor are so cute, that I can't wait to see how their friendship continues to blossom in the upcoming second season! Just a couple more days for the wait, so it won't be long until we get our Fosters fix!**

** Thanks for reading, and reviews are always encouraged!**


End file.
